


Let's Remove The Space Between Me And You

by Hel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Dancing, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hel/pseuds/Hel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Looks like Loki's enjoying himself,” Tony yelled over the music when he returned with their drinks. He looked down over the balcony railing and whistled. “Jeez, the guy really knows how to pull them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Remove The Space Between Me And You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3231.html?thread=7152543#t7152543) prompt at [norsekink](http://norsekink.livejournal.com).
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please point out any mistakes I've made. Con-crit is also welcome.
> 
> Title from _Tonight (I'm Fucking You)_ by Enrique Iglesias.

The meeting was almost over when Tony suggested that they should go clubbing.

“You know, team bonding, getting to know the new guy, that sort of thing,” he said, looking at his fellow Avengers, now including Loki, who had recently become part of their group after declaring that he was tired of being the villain.

Thor, overwhelmed with joy that Loki had finally seen the error of his ways, had invited him to join the Avengers without asking anyone else if they were okay with it or bothering to find out what exactly had caused his change of mind. But until now everything had worked out extremely well, except for a few harmless pranks. The rest of the Avengers had even begun trusting Loki, at least to a certain degree.

Loki looked a bit miffed at Tony referring to him as “the new guy” but before he could make a scathing reply Thor had already asked Tony what clubbing was.

“Drinks, music, dancing, having a good time,” Tony said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. “I know just the perfect place for that. Trust me, you're going to enjoy yourselves.”

Which is how Thor found himself in a club, sitting with Steve at a small table situated on a balcony above the main dance floor, music pounding in his ears. It was a very different kind of music compared to what Thor was used to and he understood now why Bruce had begged off, saying that he didn't want to risk hulking out in such a crowded place. Clint had already disappeared to somewhere, probably the higher levels of the club while Tony had gone to fetch drinks. Thor and Steve had both politely declined Natasha's invitation to dance so she dragged Loki onto the dance floor who hadn't even protested, much to Thor's surprise. 

“Looks like Loki's enjoying himself,” Tony yelled over the music when he returned with their drinks. He looked down over the balcony railing and whistled. “Jeez, the guy really knows how to pull them.” There was something almost like admiration in his voice.

Thor, who had been trying to have a conversation with Steve in spite of the music, turned in his chair and looked down onto the dance floor toward where Tony was pointing. At first, he searched for Natasha's red shock of hair, assuming that Loki had to be close by, but she was nowhere to be seen. It took Thor a moment longer to spot Loki in the midst of a throng of people who all seemed to be trying to dance as close to him as possible, grinding against him and vying for his attention.

A sudden wave of intense jealousy mixed with possessiveness surged up inside Thor. He barely managed to excuse himself from his friends before he hurried down the stairs and forced his way across the dance floor, not once taking his eyes off of Loki.

Finally he reached the spot where Loki was dancing, surrounded by admirers. Loki's eyes were closed and he appeared to be enjoying the press of bodies against him, moving in time to the throbbing beat which was even louder on the dance floor than it had been on the balcony. His previously pristine white shirt was hanging open now, partially soaked with sweat so that it was almost transparent in places, clinging to the muscles of Loki's upper body while his leather pants seemed to be molded to his hips and legs.

Thor couldn't help but stare for a moment. It had been a very long time since he'd seen his brother totally lost in the moment, not to mention looking so scorchingly hot. Then one of the men dancing behind Loki wound his arms around Loki's waist, pulled him back and rolled his hips against him in a suggestive manner.

Thor's attention snapped back to the present and his eyes narrowed. He pushed the remaining people aside so that he was standing directly in front of Loki who still seemed to be completely oblivious to his approach. The man behind him, however, caught Thor's threatening glare and backed off hastily, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

Thor smirked, satisfied that his message had come through loud and clear without him even saying a word. He returned his focus to Loki, only to find him looking at Thor with half-lidded eyes. Thor hesitated, unsure of what to do next. He hadn't planned ahead exactly, his intent only to get all these other people away from Loki and he didn't know if Loki would be mad at him for scaring off everybody else.

To his enormous relief Loki apparently didn't mind. Instead he leaned close into Thor, mouth directly against his ear and said, “I've been waiting for you”, barely loud enough to be heard over the music. Thor didn't have time to process the words or their possible meaning before Loki started grinding his hips against Thor's, his intentions evident. Thor felt dizzy with sudden excitement, his hands instinctively coming up to rest on Loki's waist. Even though things might have changed between them he definitely wasn't opposed to resuming this particular aspect of their relationship.

Loki smiled wickedly and began to dance again. Thor matched his rhythm subconsciously and while his movements weren't nearly as graceful or sensuous as Loki's they somehow fit together perfectly. Soon, Thor lost himself in the feeling of having Loki so close to him, the beat of the music throbbing in his veins.

One song morphed into another as Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders. He pressed his entire body as tightly as possible against Thor and buried his face in Thor's neck while still managing to keep up some semblance of dancing. Thor automatically tilted his head and felt Loki nipping at the sensitive spot below his ear, alternating with soft kisses before biting down and sucking at the bruised skin.

Thor groaned low in his throat, arousal rushing through him at the feeling of being marked and his cock went from half-hard to fully erect in just a few seconds. There was no way for Loki to miss this instantaneous reaction with them standing so close together and Thor could practically see his smug expression.

Thor widened his stance to give himself more room which Loki promptly used to slip one of his legs between Thor's before grinding against him, causing Thor to feel a corresponding hardness against his thigh. He moaned and slipped his hands from Loki's hips to his ass, cupping it and using his grip to pull Loki even tighter against him, desperate for some friction.

Loki tangled his fingers in Thor's hair and pulled him down into an open-mouthed kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Thor wasn't able to hear the noises Loki was making but he could feel the vibrations in his chest. Panting, they parted to catch their breath and just stood there for a moment, no pretense at dancing any more.

“Let's get out of here,” Thor shouted.

Loki nodded and Thor could see him mouthing the words “this way” before he pulled him toward a small side door which led to a dimly lit back alley. Fortunately, there was no one else in sight and once the metal door closed behind them the sounds from the club were reduced to a faint background noise.

“Didn't think you'd want to...” Thor managed to get out before Loki attacked his mouth again, biting at his lips and sucking on his tongue in such a way that Thor wished he were sucking on something else right now. He wrapped his arms around Loki and walked him backwards until he was pressed against the building.

“You can be so dense sometimes,” Loki said, breaking the kiss.

Thor knew better than to start an argument at this particular moment and instead began stroking Loki through his leather pants, causing him to throw his head back and promptly hissing with pain as it collided with the brick wall.

Thor winced in sympathy. “Turn around,” he said and although Loki shot him a dark look, he complied and braced himself facing the wall.

As far as Thor was concerned the change in position allowed for many new possibilities which he intended to explore quite thoroughly. He pressed his entire body against Loki, one hand twining with Loki's on the wall and used his slight height advantage to whisper directly into Loki's ear.

“Do you know how hot you looked tonight, dancing in those tight leather pants with your shirt hanging open?” Thor ran his other hand teasingly light across Loki's chest, stopping briefly to stroke his nipples until they were hard little nubs. “I bet you do, what with all those people rubbing themselves all over you on the dance floor, wishing they could have you. But you're here now, here with me.”

He unbuttoned Loki's pants with his free hand, sliding it inside to curl around Loki's cock which was already dripping with pre-come. Loki moaned out loud as Thor began stroking slowly and he desperately bucked his hips to speed up the rhythm.

“Let me take you, Loki,” Thor said, knowing that his words turned Loki on more than anything. He rolled his hips against Loki's ass to elicit another moan from him. “I want to be inside you. Feeling you stretched all around me.”

“Yes,” Loki hissed through clenched teeth. He writhed against Thor. “Come on, do it.”

Thor released his hold on Loki and took a step back so that he could slide Loki's pants down to his knees. Loki spread his legs as far as he could while Thor hurried to get his own jeans open. They didn't bother to undress completely in their haste. Loki uttered something and when Thor pressed two fingers inside he found him already lubed and relaxed.

Thor groaned at the feeling of wet heat surrounding his fingers and couldn't help but curl them, hitting Loki's prostate and coaxing a sharp exhale from him. He clenched down hard on Thor's fingers. “If you don't take me right now, I'll go back inside and find one of the other dancers...” Loki broke off on a gasp as Thor withdrew his fingers and positioned the head of his cock at Loki's entrance.

“Don't you even dare think about it,” Thor growled, thrusting inside with one swift move. He let out a moan as he felt hot tightness grip him and he had to pause for a moment to collect himself. 

“Then come on and fuck me already,” Loki snarled, pushing back into Thor.

Thor didn't reply but without further warning he set a relentless pace which had Loki moaning almost immediately. Thor could see him try and form words but as soon as Thor managed to hit a particularly good spot inside, Loki was back to non-verbal noises again.

Thor moved one of his hands from Loki's hip to his cock so that he could resume jerking him off, wanting to push Loki over the edge before he himself reached his climax. Loki's cock was already throbbing and his moans had turned into shallow panting. When Thor whispered in his ear, “Come for me, Loki”, he orgasmed with a silent cry, spurting liberally over Thor's hand and the wall.

Thor managed a few more thrusts before he came as well, spending himself deep inside Loki. Somehow he managed to gather enough coordination to pull out before slumping against the wall, trying to get some air into his lungs.

“I bet that this is not quite what Tony had in mind when he suggested 'team bonding' and 'getting to know me',” Loki said once they had both regained enough breath for talking.

“Tony...” Thor said, only now remembering that they hadn't come here alone. “I've completely forgotten about the others. They are probably already worried about us.”

“Well, you were a bit preoccupied with more important things,” Loki said, smirking. “Besides, Steve saw us in the club, even if you didn't notice him. We may have traumatized him for life but I assume that he'll manage to get everyone safely back to the tower.”

Thor expected to feel mortified at Steve witnessing them making out on the dance floor but then realized that he couldn't care less, even if there were going to be some rather embarrassing conversations with his friends in the near future. He had Loki at his side again and that was all that mattered to him right now.


End file.
